TIPS & WHISKY
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Summary: Castiel pide consejos sobre citas a Dean./ Formato: Historia corta de 2 partes/
1. Chapter 1

**PARTE 1**

Castiel se dio un par de vueltas nervioso, antes de tomar una cerveza y dejarla sobre el escritorio en el que Sam trabajaba, a modo de oferta.

-Sam… - Pronunció el nombre del menor de los Winchester de forma estudiada y solemne, cuando el hombre levantó la cabeza del libro de hechizos, prosiguió con su discurso ensayado: - Necesito tu ayuda con algo… humano.

El cazador levantó la cabeza, entre divertido y curioso, entonces Cas movió la silla junto a la de Sam y se sentó, descansando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, luego sobre la mesa, para finalmente dejar ambos en los descansos de su asiento. Sam bebió un sorbo de cerveza.

\- Quería saber si pudieses darme algún tipo de consejo sobre una cita. Con una mujer. Bueno, ángel. -Elaboró Cas, mirando más la mesa y sus manos que al cazador.

\- Eso es… vaya, Cas me alegro. - Afirmó Sam, en tono de sorpresa, - Pero… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dean? Digo, él es más… ya sabes… popular con las damas y puede decirte cosas que sean más útiles.

\- Si, pero Dean es… un poco más brusco y bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo? - Dudó el ángel, repasando en su cabeza el discurso que se había aprendido para la pregunta obvia.

\- ¿Un Casanova? - Señaló el hombre y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, sonriendo divertido. - Quizás le gusta juguetear por ahí y dejarse querer, pero apenas puedo recordar la última vez que hablé con una chica fuera del trabajo, así que estoy algo oxidado. En serio creo que él sigue siendo tu mejor alternativa.

Cas lo meditó por un segundo. Si ya le era extraño estar en esta situación; salir, aunque fuese con un ángel. Y claro, le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto de los consejos, y sabía que aunque fuese incómodo hacerle esa clase de preguntas a Sam, sería mucho más extraño con Dean. Aun así, después de oír las palabras de su amigo, lo reconsideró. Y volvió a desechar la idea.

\- Sam, en serio me sentiría más cómodo hablando de estos asuntos contigo.

\- Lo sé, Cas. Y yo feliz de ayudarte en lo que necesites, pero él es el experto en mujeres.

-¿Alguien dijo mujeres? -Dean se aparecía por escalera, con una sonrisa burlesca, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento preciso para aparecerse.

Castiel miró a Sam, como pidiéndole que no dijese nada, pero el menor de los Winchester se hizo el desentendido y cerró su laptop.

\- Cas va a llevar a una chica a una cita y necesita algunos consejos. Yo estoy algo oxidado así que le decía que fuese a hablar contigo. ¿Algún consejo para nuestro amigo?

\- No bebas mucho, usa un condón y paga en efectivo. - Recitó el hermano mayor, mientras caminaba a paso rápido hasta la cocina. Volvió con una cerveza.

-Dean. ¿No puedes tomarte esto en serio? - Reclamó Sam.

\- No… no es necesario. Supongo que lo descubriré. - Intervino Cas, quien a pesar de irritarse por la actitud de Dean, entendía sus razones. Asumía, después de todo, que era extraño para ambos.

Sam finalmente se levantó y recogió su computadora y cerveza, anunciando que iría a su habitación, a ver si encontraba algo más sobre el potencial caso que estaba revisando. Al pasar junto a Dean le dio una mirada de "vamos, ayúdalo un poco, ¿qué puede salir mal?"

Pero obviamente Sam no sabía.

Entonces Dean fue a la licorera, trajo una botella de whisky y dos vasos. Castiel seguía sentado en su misma posición de incomodidad. El cazador le puso hielo a ambos vasos y sin levantar la cabeza preguntó:

\- Entonces, esta chica… ¿te gusta en serio?

\- Yo… no lo sé. Me hace sentir cómodo, lo que, sin contar a Sam y a ti, es algo bastante difícil de conseguir. - Explicó Castiel, también con los ojos sobre sus dedos, ahora entrelazados sobre la mesa.

\- Bueno, la comodidad es un buen inicio. - Dean por fin se acercó a la mesa, puso la botella entre ambos y un vaso frente a Castiel, mientras se sentó, directo en frente al ángel. -Toma. Vamos a necesitar algo fuerte para esto. - Sirvió el whisky y levantó su vaso, para luego beber un poco, -Entonces, lo primero es lo primero ¿Cómo se llama, dónde y cómo se conocieron?

El mayor de los Winchester escuchó con atención mientras Castiel relataba con la menor cantidad de detalles posibles su primer encuentro con la joven que había sido poseída por un ángel, hace un par de semanas.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Una película? ¿Paseo? ¿Cena? - Preguntó Dean, terminándose su primer vaso para servir el segundo. Ofreció también más a Castiel, quien aceptó, a pesar de tener el suyo a la mitad.

\- Había pensado en un lugar tranquilo dónde comer y poder hablar… De verdad me gusta hablar con ella. -Dijo, recordando con una semi sonrisa su última conversación acerca de los colores de los colibríes. - Supongo que es cena.

\- Buena elección para una primera cita. Puedes tomar uno de los autos del garaje para pasar por ella. Y por "puedes" me refiero a que tienes que. La pasas a buscar y la llevas a casa después, no importa como salga… pero ya llegaremos ahí. - Ambos bebieron, casi en sincronía. - La vas a buscar, le dices que se ve bonita. En este punto de hecho, tienes permitido exagerar. Le abres la puerta siempre, en todas partes y la dejas entrar primero y, amigo ¿tienes dinero? Porque vas a tener que pagar por esa cena, y nada de lugares baratos o mirar con cara de espanto los precios de lo que ella pida ¿estamos?

Cas sonrió ampliamente ante la forma en que el hombre dijo eso. No le había sacado los ojos de encima durante todo el discurso, a pesar de que el cazador apenas lo había mirado.

\- Ok, entiendo, pero, Dean… todo ese asunto de abrir puertas y pagar por todo no es un poco… ¿patriarcal?

\- Cas, estás hablando de citas. Todo sobre ello es patriarcal.

Ambos rieron amistosos. Dean volvió a rellenar los vasos y bebieron, como sabiendo que después de esa ronda, vendría la parte realmente delicada.

\- Hazla reír. No eres muy bueno en eso, pero puede que agradezca el esfuerzo, y pregúntale cosas sobre ella, sobre su día, sobre… bueno, si la chica es un ángel supongo que no tiene muchas metas en la vida, pero ese tipo de cosas. Y préstale atención, hazla sentir como si fuese la persona más importante del mundo. Eso no te va a costar, tú tienes ese… ese efecto en la gente. - El cazador apretó los labios y se llevó el vaso a la boca.

\- No es tan difícil con ustedes, después de todo… siempre estamos tratando de salvar al mundo, supongo que eso los hace importantes. - Respondió Castiel y Dean sonrió.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué tienes en mente para después? - Preguntó el cazador, y se dio cuenta que quizás necesitaría otra botella.

\- No lo sé… yo… ¿Crees que debería tener algo en mente?

Dean sonrió y se levantó. Demonios, era difícil, más de lo que había pensado. Tomó la botella de cerveza que previamente había dejado sobre la licorera y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí, solo, apoyó sus brazos en el mesón y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. No podía sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza, todo lo que se había imaginado. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo es que, después de tanto tiempo ese _crush_ casi adolescente que había despertado con Cas, no sólo permanecía, sino que se había convertido en algo más. Que ahora era un sentimiento fuerte, profundo y real. Y se culpaba por todas las veces en que se había dicho a sí mismo que ya iba a pasar, que no era nada.

\- Dean. - La voz de Castiel lo sacó de sus meditaciones de golpe. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Baile. Deberías llevarla a bailar, Cas. - Replicó, mientras levantaba nuevamente su cerveza hasta sus labios.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes que nunca son capaces de responder una maldita pregunta? ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, yo solo… -Miró alrededor antes de decidir qué mentira usar. - Vine a hacerme un sándwich. ¿Quieres algo?

\- No, gracias. Y gracias por los consejos, supongo. Tengo un libro a medio terminar en la sala, así que te dejo con tu sándwich…

Castiel se dio la media vuelta y Dean asintió con un movimiento pausado.

\- Hey Cas - Llamó el cazador, cuando el ángel ya estaba casi fuera de la cocina. -Solo… relájate ¿Ok? Si a ella le gustas y a ti te gusta no debería ser complicado. Solo… sé tú mismo.

Los ojos azules del ángel reposaron con suavidad en la melancolía de la expresión del hombre y frunció un poco los labios para asentir y transformar su gesto en una sonrisa de gratitud.

Varios minutos más tarde, Castiel avanzaba al segundo capítulo del libro sobre historia latinoamericana que había encontrado en la biblioteca de los hombres de letras, cuando percibió la presencia de Dean. El cazador estaba de pie frente a él, con el vaso de whisky extendido.

\- ¿Sabes? Es un pecado desperdiciar un trago como este.

\- Estoy seguro de que no lo es. Tal y como el queso de la caja de pizza. - Contestó el ángel, con una sonrisa inocente y recibió el vaso.

Dean se sentó junto a él.

Estuvieron en silencio uno al lado del otro, por cerca de diez minutos, Castiel con su vaso, bebiendo pequeños sorbos mientras leía sobre los cultos a la naturaleza rendidos por los indígenas latinoamericanos, mientras Dean revisaba su celular, con su cerveza (probablemente una nueva) apoyada en su muslo.

-Mira, había oído que un lugar así se había inaugurado hace poco en el pueblo, tiene música en vivo y tocan jazz, blues… vas a quedar como rey. - Dean explicó, mostrando la página web a su amigo. Castiel lo miró confundido por un segundo. - Para tu cita, Cas.

El ángel lo volvió a mirar, cuando se dio cuenta que su confusión sólo enredaba más a Dean, decidió mirar el teléfono, el que finalmente, terminó quitando de las manos de cazador.

\- Si, de hecho se ve como un lugar bastante agradable. Pero… - Devolvió el celular al cazador y bajó la mirada algo avergonzado de admitir su situación. - No sé hacerlo… bailar, me refiero. No sé bailar.

Dean se puso de pie y se dirigió al tocadiscos.

\- Bueno, afortunadamente para ti, estoy de buen humor y medio borracho así que, ven aquí. Te voy a enseñar.

Castiel lo miró dos veces antes de reír y luego, ponerse serio y disculparse por haberse reído. El cazador seleccionó un disco y lo puso, mientras dejaba su cerveza de lado. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, caminó a paso seguro ante el ángel que aguardaba expectante.

Estaban parados uno frente al otro, a una distancia bastante corta para una conversación, pero aun así muy lejana para bailar la suave melodía que el cazador había escogido. El hombre tomó los brazos del ángel y los acomodó en su cintura.

\- Por esta vez, voy a jugar el rol de mujer, ¿ok? Pero no te emociones, solo por ahora. - Dicho eso, depositó con confianza sus manos en los hombros del ángel.

Cas tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa y uno mucho mayor para que su cabeza no comenzara a formular teorías sobre por qué el hombre había decidido hacer esto. No era necesario, todo estaba cubierto, sin embargo ahí estaban.

Castiel acercó al humano un poco más, pero Dean puso una mano entre ambos y explicó.

\- Eso es muy cerca. Una distancia así es suficiente. No más lejos, no tan juntos. -Removió la mano y la devolvió al hombro del ángel. - Obviamente es un cálculo que tienes que hacer, no vas a ponerte a medir la distancia con la chica ¿cierto? Ahora ven, - comenzó a moverse lentamente, iniciando un círculo, mientras intentaba que su amigo se relajase entre sus brazos. - De a poco, y siempre teniendo en consideración la disposición que la chica tenga, puedes acercarte un poco más, quizás rozar un poco su piel. - El hombre iba ejemplificando con acciones lo que decía. -Si te sabes la canción, y es apropiada, puedes cantar o tararear un poco, despacio… trata de generar intimidad. Pero no la hagas sentir incómoda. - Los brazos del hombre habían, a estas alturas, rodeado por completo el cuello del ángel y sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de la piel de su pareja de baile. Castiel había cerrado los ojos, abrumado por las sensaciones. - Y quizás, en este punto… Puedas besarla.

Cas abrió los ojos de golpe, sin embargo se movió con suavidad para mirar a Dean de reojo. Demonios estaban cerca. Cerca como para, efectivamente besarse. Cerca como para no dejarse ir nunca. Y los ojos del hombre sobre los labios del ángel no ayudaban en mucho. De hecho, eran una invitación para Castiel que con nerviosismo, se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Y quizás fue ese el gesto que despertó al mayor de los Winchester.

-Ahí lo tienes. Como un profesional. -Dijo alejándose, con una sonrisa de mentira, y palmoteó el brazo de su amigo. - Debería ir a ver si Sam tiene algo sobre el caso.

Después, Dean tomó su cerveza con premura y comenzó a alejarse, pero su nombre en la voz de Castiel lo detuvo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haga después?

\- La llevas a casa, le dices que fue una buena velada y… llévala a casa, Cas. - Respondió, mirando la botella entre sus manos. Luego, levantó los ojos e intentando hacer una broma dijo: - No puedo explicarte lo que pasa después, ¿o sí?

El hombre estaba decidido a retirarse, cuando el ángel lo volvió a detener. Y ahora estaba molesto. Era más sal de lo que su herida podía soportar.

\- Dean… una… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que estoy haciendo es correcto?

\- Lo sabrás. Créeme. Tú solo lo sabrás. Ya te dije, se supone que debería ser simple, no complejo. Que se siente natural y bien. - Bajó la mirada con nostalgia y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. - Así es como debería ser.

-oOo-

Al otro día, los Winchester ya se habían marchado cuando Castiel salió de su habitación. Estuvo todo el día solo, sin saber que hacer consigo mismo, esperando la respuesta de los numerosos mensajes que envió a Sam, para ofrecerse como ayuda. Sin embargo, no parecían necesitarlo. Era un nido de vampiros, situación que habían manejado muchas veces por su propia cuenta. Llegó la hora de su cita, y salió, con una sensación extraña. Había tenido tiempo para pensar, obviamente. Y si, Hester era una buena amiga, tenían mucho en común y se sentía cómodo con ella. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso correspondiese a un sentimiento del tipo más romántico. Quizás podría explicárselo, y seguir siendo amigos, sin mayores expectativas.

Al regresar a casa, se encontró con que la luz de la sala estaba encendida y una silueta en el sofá. No tuvo que mirar mucho para reconocer a la persona sentada ahí, y a los pocos pasos, lo vio claramente. Dean, con un vaso de whisky en las manos.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras a modo de saludo, hasta que se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Sam ya se había ido a dormir hace mucho rato, por lo que, al parecer, eran solo ellos dos.

\- Entonces… - Comenzó Dean, en tono de pregunta y se detuvo… ¿de verdad quería saberlo?


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2**

-¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste despierto sólo para saber cómo me había ido? -Preguntó Castiel, caminando hacia el sofá.

\- No puedes culparme por querer saber si mi discípulo tiene lo que se necesita para ser un maestro. - Cas sonrió ante esa afirmación, entre irónica y sincera, al mismo tiempo. Entonces bajó la mirada, casi avergonzado y Dean entendió: -¿Así de mal? - No pudo ocultar su satisfacción al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Por qué asumes eso? Nos divertimos, hablamos mucho sobre cosas de las que posiblemente no podría hablar con nadie más y descubrí que la lasagna con pesto y camarones es algo que tienes que probar definitivamente una vez en la vida. No lo considero un fracaso. - Advirtió Castiel y se sentó junto al hombre.

\- Eso suena tanto como una excusa, amigo. -Comentó el hombre, que no caía en sí de la satisfacción. - Vas a tener que contarme. - Dean palmoteó una vez la rodilla del ángel y se levantó. -Me muero de hambre, creo que hay pasta envasada y sopas instantáneas, ¿al señor lasagna elegante se le ofrece algo?

Castiel rió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. ¿Qué demonios tenía Dean ahora en mente? Aún así decidió seguirle el juego y se fueron a la cocina.

Algunos minutos después ahí estaban los dos, con dos cervezas en lata (porque las botellas se habían terminado), una sopa que prometía saber a carne, pero sabía a pollo y plástico y una pasta que no podría estar más pegada, aunque hubiese estado cocinándose durante todo el día. Pero, por alguna razón, entre las bromas y las risas, el lugar elegante, la cena costosa y todos sus complementos le parecían a Castiel completamente gris en comparación. O quizás no había comparación.

\- Cuéntame sobre la cacería. Se fueron bastante temprano. -Sugirió el ángel, mientras intentaba separar un montón de espagueti.

Dean terminó de tragar y morder los fideos de su sopa y bebió un sorbo de cerveza antes de comenzar.

-¿Estás usando mis consejos conmigo? - Le preguntó en broma. Y ambos rieron por mucho rato sin decir nada antes de que el cazador pudiese comentar su historia.

La cosa es que el mayor de los Winchester contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado, desde que habían atrapado al primer vampiro, justo a tiempo para salvar una familia; como lo redujeron, hasta que finalmente los condujo al nido y lo mataron, para luego tender una trampa al resto. Castiel escuchó con atención e hizo comentarios intermedios, haciendo notar que para él era importante lo que el cazador le contaba.

Lo bueno de la comida preparada es que casi no había cosas que lavar al finalizar, por lo que ambos simplemente desecharon los envases y se fueron a la sala, sin saber muy bien qué pasaría a continuación.

Dean pasó a recoger la mitad de la botella de whisky que habían dejado el día anterior y un par de vasos. Se sentó junto a Cas y le ofreció el vaso que había rellenado previamente.

\- Entonces… en serio, ¿qué pasó con tu chica? -Preguntó, preparado para oír cualquier cosa.

\- Bueno, es bastante obvio que nada. -Respondió Castiel, y ambos sonrieron cómplices. - Pero está bien. Supongo que malinterpreté sus intenciones y bueno… las mías.

\- ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones? - Cuestionó el cazador, quien se acomodó para mirar de frente a Castiel. Maldición, el ángel no sabía cómo evadir eso.

\- Yo… no lo sé. No puedes culparme, Dean. Ella es definitivamente especial, lo sigo creyendo, pero no en esa forma… supongo que la idea de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir ideas y vivencias me confundió un poco. Pero no es como… -iba a decir "contigo" pero se alcanzó a arrepentir a tiempo. - Como si estuviese enamorado de ella o algo.

-¿Entonces me hiciste pasar por todo eso por una conversación agradable con tu nueva mejor amiga? - Inquirió Dean, molesto. Pero en el fondo estaba molesto porque aun no se podía recuperar de todas las cosas que el día anterior habían traído a la superficie. Una vez lo superase, incluso podría haberlo besado. De hecho, aun podría, pero entonces, no estaría siguiendo sus propios consejos. - Amigo, agradécele a mi buen juicio que no alcanzamos a hablar de sexo.

Dean bebió casi todo el contenido de su vaso al terminar la frase.

\- Aun sería útil… en caso de que haya una siguiente ocasión. - Dijo Castiel, sabiendo que estaba tentando al destino.

\- Cas, no empieces.

El tono que había usado Dean era de broma, pero en el fondo fue una advertencia que ambos leyeron. No podían seguir así, como si nada pasase, como si fueran amigos y nada más. No podían seguir lastimándose de ese modo.

El mayor de los Winchester se puso de pie, decidido a dar por terminada la noche, sin embargo, el ángel lo detuvo.

\- Espera. Aun no te llevo a bailar.

-No estoy _tan_ borracho. - Su sonrisa culpable iluminó la habitación. Era entre culpa y vergüenza, pero también un sentimiento tibio en el estómago que lo sonrojó sin motivo.

\- Entonces ven, veamos una película. ¿Qué? Yo no duermo y sería agradable pasar aunque sea una noche acompañado.

\- Tú, Castiel, estás borracho. - Advirtió el cazador, sin embargo avanzó un paso más cerca del sofá.

\- La última vez que eso pasó me bebí una licorera entera, Dean. Estoy bien con un poco de whisky. - El ángel se puso de pie y quedó frente al hombre, a una distancia más corta de la que ambos pensaron al principio, pero aun así, con un abismo en medio. - Entonces, déjame llevarte a casa.

Castiel dijo eso con total seriedad, pero Dean se rió. Y es que, ¿qué iba a hacer?

\- Estoy en casa, idiota. - Replicó, aun con la sombra de su risa en los labios.

Castiel se dio por vencido y se volvió a sentar, vaciando lo último que quedaba de whisky. Por alguna razón, la actitud del ángel despertó un poquito de culpa en Dean, quien en vez de marcharse a su habitación como lo había planeado, fue a tomar otra botella de alcohol del bar y se sentó junto al ángel, sirviéndose.

-Lo siento Cas, no quise sonar tan brusco… ya sabes que hay veces en que soy medio… bueno, ya sabes. - Se disculpó.

Cas sonrió y bebió su trago.

\- Lamento la posición en que te puse ayer, Dean. Yo sé que… Pero Sam insistió y tú apareciste, entonces no lo pude evitar. Te lo voy a compensar algún día, en serio. - Dijo, en realidad arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido y los sentimientos que sabía, habían resurgido en el hombre.

Silencio. La única interrupción eran las respiraciones de ambos y el sonido de sus gargantas, de vez en cuando, bebiendo.

Entonces, contra todos sus esfuerzos, Castiel simplemente se dejó llevar y acarició despacio el cabello del hombre. Se sentía tan bien.

\- ¿Tú sabes que algún día vamos a tener que hablar de esto, verdad? - Susurró Dean y bebió lo último de su vaso. Entonces miró a Castiel.

El ángel había decidido mirar al cazador justo cuando este comenzó a hablar y la cantidad de piel que su mano abarcaba había aumentado. Entonces, cuando Dean lo miró, él solo se inclinó y depositó con suavidad sus labios en los del hombre, quien, más impresionado que molesto se alejó con un dejo de brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Su voz suave y temerosa no se condecía con sus movimientos y expresión.

\- Te llevo a casa. -Y sin esperar respuesta, lo volvió a besar, con más decisión.

La respuesta sin decir, no obstante, estaba en la disposición con la que Dean recibió los labios de su ángel. Y ambos se apoyaron en el cuerpo del otro para alcanzar más, para acortar esa distancia que aunque ya no existía, seguía siendo demasiado grande.

\- Entonces hazlo como corresponde. -Susurró Dean, en una de las pocas ocasiones en que sus labios se despegaron y volvió a besar con ansiedad al ángel.

\- Ahora te arrepientes de no haberme hablado de sexo ¿ah? - Replicó Cas, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camisa del cazador.

Dean solo sonrió contra la piel del cuello del ángel y antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, ya estaban de pie, rumbo a la habitación del hombre.

Algún día se reirían de eso. Y si Sam estuviese presente, posiblemente se escandalizaría. Chocaron contra la puerta, Dean se enredó con sus zapatos y Castiel se apretó la mano con la puerta, al cerrarla. Fue un desastre, pero era simple y se sentía como se siente la libertad.

Como se debería sentir.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos bajaron juntos a desayunar, como a las 11 de la mañana. Era cierto que el ángel no dormía, pero no era menos cierto que el hombre no lo dejaría salir de esa cama sin él. Cas se puso una de sus camisas, que le quedaba un poco grande, pero era perfecta porque olía a Dean y eso lo hacía increíblemente feliz.

\- Te voy a hacer mi desayuno especial de campeones. Huevo, tocino café y tostadas. Ya vas a ver. -Anunció Dean, a medida de que entraban a la cocina.

Sam leía un diario online, por lo que apenas notó la forma en que su hermano miró a su amigo al decir esas palabras. Al final levantó la cabeza y miró al ángel, sin todavía caer en cuenta de su pelo mojado y la ropa que había visto tantas veces en su hermano.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita? - Preguntó y probó su café, que aun estaba un poco caliente.

Cas ocultó su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo y Dean se aclaró la garganta de forma bastante notoria.

\- Mejor de lo que esperé. -Respondió el ángel, luchando con las comisuras de sus labios.

Antes de que Sam pudiese hacer otra pregunta o comentario, Dean puso una taza en frente de Castiel y aprovechó de dejar su mano ahí para agregar:

\- De hecho, mejor de lo que los dos creíamos. El sujeto tiene talento.

Y mucho tiempo después, en un día bastante lejano, los tres se reirían de los veinte minutos enteros que el menor de los Winchester se tomó para unir todos los puntos, a través de balbuceos, expresiones raras y ojos entrecerrados (bueno, Castiel y Dean. Sam sólo rodaría los ojos).


End file.
